Apartés
by oOWhite Fox From NorthOo
Summary: Recueil de one-shot divers. Passages du manga revisités ou tout simplement historiette sortie de vieux cahiers poussiéreux... En toute simplicité, Yuyu Hakusho en long en large et en travers.


Apartés

Auteur : oOWhite Fox From NorthOo

Base : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : recueil de one-shot, un peu angst parfois…

Disclaimer : Les personnages présentés dans cette fanfic sont nullement ma propriété, ils sont les biens de Yoshihiro Togashi pour le support manga et aux Studio Pierrot pour l'adaptation animée. Je n'écris que pour le plaisir, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette publication online.

Note : A la base, ce recueil n'a pas été écrit pour être publié ici mais pour la communauté francophone au sein de laquelle je suis modératrice. A la demande d'un certain kitsu34, je poste donc le premier OS. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

* * *

Souvenirs…

_« Reviens-moi vivant… Je t'en supplie, tue-moi en premier. »_

_Puis elle ouvrit les mains. Il la voyait devenir de plus en plus petite au fur et à mesure qu'il tombait. Sans jamais s'arrêter. Il tombait toujours plus vite. Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse hallucinante. Il allait s'écraser…_

Hiei s'éveilla en sursaut. Allongé sur le dos, il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Il était en sueur. Il roula sur le côté en soupirant. Son regard rubis rencontra la silhouette endormie de Kurama : en position assise, adossé au mur, Morphée l'avait enlacé de ses doux bras alors qu'il bouquinait un livre de physique. Hiei resta un long moment à l'observer, couché en chien de fusil sur le futon.

Le jaganshi soupira de nouveau. Il pensait avoir oublié ce rêve depuis longtemps. D'instinct, il porta la main à la pierre d'Hirui qu'il portait au cou. Ce geste l'apaisa aussitôt. Des souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit : la chute, sa première rencontre avec Yukina, la rencontre avec Mukuro, le tournoi de Toguro, son combat contre Yusuke, la pose du Jagan… Tant de choses s'étaient passées dans sa vie.

Se levant sans bruit, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre restée ouverte, comme d'habitude. Le démon leva les yeux vers le disque parfait de la Lune qui diffusait sa lumière pâle et argentée sur la ville. Etrangement, une bonne quantité de ses souvenirs se déroulaient dans le monde des humains. Comme sa rencontre avec Kurama. Le reste de la team aussi il l'avait connu là : Yusuke, et leur premier combat, cet abruti de Kuwabara aussi, lorsqu'il avait dû joindre ses forces à celles de Yusuke et Kurama pour battre Seiryu et les autres.

Dans le monde des humains, Hiei ne gardait pas que de bons souvenirs. La capture de Yukina par ce porc ! Rien que d'y repenser lui mettait la rage au ventre. Il sera le poing pour se calmer. Il souffla et se replongea dans sa mémoire. C'était d'ailleurs lors de la mission pour libérer Yukina qu'ils avaient croisé pour la première fois les frères Toguro.

Il poussa un faible soupir. Quelque part, il aurait aimé avoir une trace de ces souvenirs autre que dans sa mémoire. Il se tourna à demi vers la chambre et observa d'un œil envieux le mur couvert de photos, de dessins et de petits mots. Il ne comprenait pas toujours les us et coutumes humaines mais parfois les ningens avaient de bonnes idées. Avec un pâle sourire, il repensa à la fois où Yusuke et Kurama –ces deux enfoirés !- l'avaient pris par surprise pour l'obliger à figurer sur la photo. D'ailleurs, cette fameuse photo trônait en bonne place, au milieu des autres sur le mur de Kurama.

Une main se posa doucement sur son poing toujours serré. Il leva la tête et croisa sous la lumière de l'astre nocturne le regard bienveillant de l'ancien voleur. Sans un mot, ce dernier lui fit ouvrir la main et posa un mouchoir sur sa paume ensanglantée. Comme souvent, Hiei s'était blessé sans s'en apercevoir. Kurama noua simplement le carré de tissu autour de la main du jaganshi : sa capacité à se régénérer lui permettait de ne pas avoir besoin de plus de soin. Puis sans un mot, ils retournèrent vers les futons. Hiei s'immobilisa un instant, il aurait aimé conserver cet instant. Kurama se tourna vers lui :

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Hn. Rien. »

« Alors viens dormir. »

Le démon du feu prit place sur le futon et ferma les yeux. Dans son dos, il y eut un murmure.

« Je garderai ce souvenir pour toi… »

Il ignorait comment ce fichu Kitsune faisait pour lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert mais quelques fois, ça l'arrangeait, comme ce soir-là. Un sourire ironique apparut sur son visage, masquant ses sentiments, comme à l'usuelle. Sa seule réponse fut :

« Hn. »

De son côté, Kurama eut un sourire amusé. Décidément, il le connaissait par cœur.

* * *

Note de fin: Voilà, j'espère que la lecture fut plaisante. Si jamais vous avez une remarque à faire, si vous désirez m'envoyer des plats empoisonnés parce que vous n'avez pas aimé, c'est sur le petit bouton juste en dessous qu'il faut cliquer :p


End file.
